


hello my dear, deer

by professor_moony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, James cannot human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_moony/pseuds/professor_moony
Summary: “Evans you are seriously so beautiful it makes me feel like I’m going to die.”
“Stop,” Lily says. She doesn’t look away from the chess game but her disapproval is radiating off her in what feels like literal waves. “You are distracting me from destroying Black at chess.”





	

“Evans you are seriously so beautiful it makes me feel like I’m going to die.”

“Stop,” Lily says. She doesn’t look away from the chess game but her disapproval is radiating off her in what feels like literal waves. “You are distracting me from destroying Black at chess.”

Sirius pulls a face at her and moves his knight forward. James barely resists pointing out the many other, better moves he could have made instead (only because he is loyal to Lily and her goals – especially when they are related to beating Sirius.)

“Sirius is destroying himself,” he says instead. “Do you even care that I’m _dying_?”

Lily raises her eyebrows. Sirius makes another poor decision with his queen, and James bites his lip to stop himself betraying the love of his life, and girlfriend. Girlfriend of just over a week now, but girlfriend nonetheless. He still feels giddy when he remembers that she is no longer just his fellow Head, and friend, but someone he can now touch, or kiss when he so feels like it.

Which kind of makes him want to kiss her right then and there, and considering half of the Gryffindor house are around them, it isn’t the most appropriate thing to think about.  

But still. Kissing Lily. Just the knowledge that he could, theoretically, kiss her and come off with, at worst, a mild hex is very good. The _best_. James definitely doesn’t share these kinds of thoughts with Sirius because if he does he gets made fun of for being a literal thirteen-year-old and, despite contrary belief, he does have a reputation to maintain.

Sirius gives James a bemused look. “Are you alright, Prongs? You look…in pain.”

“I’m fine,” James replies, sharper than necessary. He’s happy, not pained – although his apparent best friend doesn’t seem to know the difference from _these two very separate emotions_. “I was just thinking about…Lily’s eyes. They’re uh…very nice.”

He meant to say dinner but apparently he has less self-control than he believed. Which is really saying something. Lily grins at him from her position on the floor, and pats his hand fondly, like a pet.

“Thanks dear,” she says.  

“Deer!?” He asks, snapping to attention. Sirius shoots him a panicked look, and James tries very hard to act casual. “What’s a deer?” He says, in a low, deep voice that is a few pitches off normal.

“You?” Lily asks, turning away from the game, confused. Her green eyes are assessing him carefully, which isn’t very good for the whole Marauder plan of keeping their animagus secret from Lily for at least a couple of months, because Lily’s eyes are very distracting.  

“Eyes,” he says again, instead. “Nice eyes. Sirius is moving your pieces.”

“I will cut your fingers off,” Lily tells Sirius, turning back to the game and rewarding him with a sharp slap on the hand. “I didn’t take you for a cheat, Black.”

“And I didn’t take you for such a bitch, Evans,” Sirius says, but it’s fond. He nods his head at James and widens his eyes significantly.

James sighs, flopping back against the couch and trying very hard to calm his racing heart. He loves Sirius. He is very grateful to have people in his life who are not so overwhelmed by Lily Evan’s general existence that they forget how to be proper, functioning human beings.

“Why would you even move those pieces there? You’re in a worse position than before,” Lily says. Sirius shrugs, looking completely innocent to a casual observant, but James can tell by the way he taps his fingers against the table that he feels guilty. “You boys are so weird.”

Sirius keeps tapping his fingers and James grins, a bit bashful.

He’s grateful that Sirius covered for him, but he’s even more relieved that Sirius feels guilty about covering their secret from Lily. It means…well, it means his best friend thinks that she’ll be hanging around long enough to learn their secret, and likes her enough to want her to. He feels guilty now, but one day…

“Your hair is very pretty,” he says instead and Lily rolls her eyes.


End file.
